


Yes, It's Pepper

by sarahgirl1998



Series: Yes, It's Pepper [22]
Category: Fish Hooks (TV)
Genre: Comedy, Female Sneezing, Gen, Humor, Male & Female Sneezing, Male Sneezing, Parody, Screenplay/Script Format, Sneezing, Spice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 17:37:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20821196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Milo, Oscar and Bea try pepper and sneeze from it. The idea and base script are from Freddi Fish 4.





	Yes, It's Pepper

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a Fish Hooks fan, I just like the three main characters from it and wanted to use them in my Yes, It's Pepper template. All three parts are included so no one complains about repetitiveness, has to click on the other parts, etc. All that aside, enjoy.

(Bea, Milo and Oscar approach the black dispenser. Bea presses the button on the dispenser, allows a black powder to pour out of the nozzle, and catches some with her fin. She licks it.)

Bea: It’s pepper.

Milo: Really?

Oscar: Um, I guess...

Milo: Cool, lemme try some!

(He puts his mouth under the nozzle, presses the button and lets a large amount of pepper fall into his mouth. Bea gasps with surprise, while Oscar puts both fins over his mouth.)

Oscar: W-what...?!

(Milo swallows the pepper, but then inhales to sneeze.)

Milo: Ah... Aa-aaah... HAAAAAAHHHHHH-- CHOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!

(Milo sneezes and blows himself around the room. Bea looks on in concern and Oscar puts his fins over his eyes as Milo bounces around the room, before returning to his friends. He rubs his nose on his left fin.)

Bea: Bless you!

Oscar: Yeah. Bless you.

Milo: (sniffles) Wow...

(Bea pulls out an empty spice shaker, goes up to the black dispenser and removes the lid from the shaker. Pressing the button on the dispenser, she fills the shaker with pepper and puts the lid back on. She returns to Milo and Oscar.)

Oscar: Hey, Bea? If you don’t mind, can I try some pepper?

Bea: Oh, of course.

(Bea pulls out the shaker and gives it to Oscar. He shakes some pepper into his mouth and gives it back to Bea.)

Oscar: Mmm.

(Then, however, he is about to sneeze.)

Oscar: Heh... Haaah... (he pulls out a tissue and covers his mouth with it) HEHHH-- (sneezes similarly to Dan Avidan) Eh-ptchu!

(Although the sneeze is less loud than Milo’s, it still blows Oscar away from Bea and Milo, both of whom wince. Oscar then returns to them, briefly wiping his nose.)

Bea: (emphatically) Bless YOU!

Milo: Bless ya!

(Oscar wipes his nose a bit more with his tissue, then puts it back in his pocket.)

Oscar: Thanks.

Bea: You know, I think I’ll try some of this pepper. Really, how bad could it be?

(She pulls out the spice shaker and tries to screw the lid off of it, but has a little bit of trouble doing so. When she finally pops the lid off, a cloud of pepper appears - right in front of her nose.)

Bea: Eek! (starts to sneeze) Haaaah... Aaaaaah... HAAAAAAAHHHHHH-TCHYEEEEEEEWWWWWW!!!

(The force of her sneeze blows herself backwards. Milo and Oscar wince.)

Oscar: Bless you!!

Milo: Wow, that was a good one!

(Bea returns to them, rubbing her nose with her forefinger on the end of her fin.)

Bea: Thank you...

(After she is finished rubbing her nose, she puts her spice shaker away.)


End file.
